Hidden
by Lahlie
Summary: SasuNaru Naruto was blinded as baby and was sent on a training trip with Jiraiya to become a ninja. When he returns he's teamed with Uchiha Sasuke, a new genin who relies on his eyes too much. Can they teach each other something?


**AN- So here I am with the promised shonen-ai version of my other story "See Me". For all of the new-comers: WELCOME ^ ^ And I hope you enjoy~ (NOTE: This story is not going to be exactly like the original, it will most likely be better considering now I have more Fanfic-ing experience.)**

**Warnings: slight Sakura bashing in later chapters, occasional cursing in later chapters, sasunaru (not immediately though), this is shonen ai (sasunaru) if you don't like it then go away.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.**

Sarutobi sighed as he sat at the desk of his recently late successor. The turmoil and stress of recent events seeped into his old bones. He rested his eyes upon the seven day old baby in the make-shift cradle next to his desk.

Seven days ago the strongest of the tailed demons had attacked the village of Konoha. In result it had taken the lives of countless shinobi and civilians alike. Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage of Konoha, had sacrificed his life for the well being of the village by sealing the great Kyuubi no Kitsune into his newborn son.

Sadly, some hateful villager had found the newborn clutched in the cold dead arms of the fourth Hokage and decided to take it upon himself to rid the world of the 'demon'. Naruto was found by Sarutobi in a sewer, surprisingly alive, but near death. If it hadn't been for the Kyuubi's healing ability he would have died.

The entire ordeal didn't leave Naruto unscathed though, he was found with his eyes a bloody mess. Sarutobi could not rely on the best of Konoha's medic nins at the time for the they were healing the casualties from the battle. Kyuubi had regenerated Naruto's eyes, but for some reason, unknown to Sarutobi, they no longer work.

Sarutobi had asked his old student, Jiraiya, to care for Minato's son by taking him away from the village and training him to the best of Jiraiya's abilities before the genin exams.

Sarutobi sighed once more and leaned his head against laced fingers in a silent prayer. _"Don't worry, Minato my boy. Jiraiya will take very good care of him."_

_**Time skip, 12 years~**_

"Oi, Ero-sennin!" Jiraiya's eye twitched as he kept walking on the worn dirt path, choosing to ignore the boy. They had left Suna two days ago. Let's just say Jiraiya's patience is about to run out. "Ero-sennin! Are we there yet?" Naruto asked for what felt like the hundredth time.

Jiraiya scowled and looked down at the little shrimp, "For the last time Naruto, we will be there in about an hour."

"You said that an hour ago!" Jiraiya clenched his teeth. Why had he even agreed to train the brat in the first place?

After an hour (or two) of incessant whining and yelling they had finally reached the gates of the village. As they were greeted by the guards they received many curious looks. The villagers didn't know a thing about Naruto so when they saw the great Sannin Jiraiya walking with a little boy, their curiosity was to be expected.

Naruto could feel the villagers' stares on him, but chose to ignored them. He figured they were staring at him because he was able to walk around to easily with a cloth covering his eyes. He couldn't care less about what people were thinking anyhow, not when there were more important things to worry about, like when he'd finally get to eat some ramen after three whole days!

When Jiraiya had described Konoha to Naruto he had made it sound like a utopia so naturally the boy was slightly (very) disappointed. Konoha _sounded _like any other village with people milling about doing there daily business, and it smelled fairly normal too.

"_Maybe it __**looks **__really cool…"_ Naruto thought.

"Come on gaki" Jiraiya said breaking him out of his thoughts, "It's time to meet the Hokage."

**AN- Okay, I know it started out very similarly-(Troll: Similarly? That was practically the same thing as the other-) SHUT UP TROLL! Erm anyway it's going to have different plot points and Naruto's character is going to be less OOC than in the other version of this story. Does that make sense? I hope so...**


End file.
